The conventional buckle belt assembly may include an outer casing, a restoring device configured within an inner cavity of the outer casing, a flexible cable, and a buckle belt. The conventional buckle belt assembly is configured to hang the portable objects, such as keyrings, working cards, and access cards. The buckle belt may be pulled away from the outer casing when the portable objects are in use, and may automatically be restored by the restoring device when the portable objects are not in use. The conventional buckle belt assembly is convenient for storage and is popular among enterprise employees and home users. However, the conventional buckle belt assembly may have the following problems.
(1) The buckle belt of the buckle belt assembly is directly pulled, which is not an ideal design. As the number of uses increases, the buckle belt may be worn, causing the hanging objects to be unstable and easily to be lost.
(2) The conventional buckle belt assembly has a limited load-carrying capability. The restoring device and the flexible cable may be deformed and failed when the load is too great. When the buckle belt is automatically restored by the restoring device, the buckle belt and the outer casing are not able to be accurately positioned and accommodated, which may cause the buckle belt to be skewed relative to the outer casing, and may affect the use and aesthetics of the buckle belt assembly.